Changing Fate
by sxeron10
Summary: What would happen if someone who knows about Fire Emblem Awakening falls into their world. Well, let's find out shall we? Rated M, just to be safe. (Sorry for the bad grammar.)
1. Prologue: The Start of Something New

I am bored. So bored. I was playing Fire Emblem Awakening all over again because I don't have anything to do right now.

"Bro? You still listening?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You know what, just get out."

"What!? Why?"

"Because you're not helping to move the boxes!"

Ah right. I forgot about that. We recently moved because of our mother divorced with our father and now currently living with my stepfather. The one who forced me to get out of our new house is my brother James.

"Ok fine! I'm going!"

I get my bag, which has my laptop, cellphone and books along with my bokken.

The reason for the wooden sword is because I practice Kendo and martial arts when we were still a one big family.

I wondered around town so that I can get my bearings, then I see a kid crossing the street; going to be crushed by a car.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

I leaped around the kid then the car hits me on impact.

* * *

Ugh. My body hurts. All that I can see now is that my surrounding is black, then being covered by a white light.

"Where am I?"

"You are my guest in my realm."

Is that Naga!? Wow, she is beautiful.

"In your realm? What does that mean?" I really wish that I'm not dead yet and I'm just dreaming.

"It means that you are in my presence." Wow that voice sounds gorgeous.

"Does it mean that I'm dead?"

"…Yes."

I really didn't expect this to happen. Me being dead and being summoned under the presence of Naga can be anybody dream's right now; especially for the fans of Fire Emblem Awakening.

"Hmm… Ok then."

"You don't mind that you are dead?" Not that I mind being dead.

"Nope, besides; I am graced by your presence anyway, and I have problems when I was still alive, so I don't care."

"I see…" She must be surprised that I'm acting nonchalant about all of this.

"Can we get down to business? Because the light hurts my eyes." Seriously, it hurts my eyes without narrowing down my eyes.

"Hehe, ok then." Ok, that was cute.

"The reason for summoning you here is to help stop the revival of-"

"Grima right?" I see where this is going.

"Yes. I know that you are not going to en-"

"Sure, no problem." I'm going to enjoy this.

"Are you sure? You may literally die out there and I don't have anyways to make sure you are safe." She's really concerned huh.

"It's fine. I know what I'm walking on; besides, you're really concerned about the world, so let me handle myself." I wonder where I learned saying this lines.

"Ok then, be safe." Then the white light disappears.

* * *

Ugh, that still hurts. I'm guessing that she put me near Southtown. At least, my bag is still here along with my bokken hanging on my back.

Ok then, time to find Chrom and others. No wait, they're they are.

I can see Chrom, Lissa and Frederick along with an unconscious Robin. (wonder if that's a boy or a girl.)

"Chrom, we have to do something?" This is intro all over again; Oh wait, it is.

"What do you propose we do?"

"Umm, I don't know." They've noticed that Robin's waking. I really want to scream like a fangirl right now.

"I see that you are awake now." That sound more like the Japanese voice rather than the English.

"Hey there." Why do girls make cute giggles?

"There are better places that to take a nap on the ground, you know?"

I can see Chrom reaching his hand to Robin, then Robin waking up. So Robin's a boy huh. He has the type 1 build along with his hair being the type 3 color. I really wish that he picks Lucina on his lovers list.

"You all right?"

"Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom."

"Ah, then you know who I am?" Here we go.

"No, actually, I… It's strange… Your name, it just… came to me…" If I have met someone who has amnesia then him/her saying my name right off the bat, I'd feel curious if he has amnesia or not. Just saying.

"…Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is… It's… Hmm?"

"… You don't know your own name?"

"I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

"Hey! I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Yes, of course. It's obvious not amnesia.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung." Why dung? How come they cannot say shit for more simple terms?

"We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" Ah the Wary, such a fitting name.

"B-but it's the truth!"

"…What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused." Chrom is really caring huh, I guess that's one reason why Sumia likes him.

"What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." Geez Frederick, can you just get out of Robin's back?

"Right then—we'll take him back to town and sort this out there." I guess it's time to make an entra-

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" *sigh* I'm guessing that I will make my entrance later then.

"Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." Can I make my entrance now?

Oh wait. I just stepped on a twig, I just ruined my entrance.

"Who goes there?!" Oh shoot.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Calm down! Calm down!" Messing it up now.

"Who are you?!" Frederick's voice is really loud.

"My name's Mark, milord."

"What are you doing here? Don't tell that you're a Plegian spy!"

"I'm just a simple traveler, sir knight."

"Then what's that hanging on your back?"

"It's my sword, sir knight."

"Your sword, give it to me." No use in arguing then.

I toss them my bokken which is still covered in cloth. When Frederick has gotten rid of the cloth and then unsheathed my sword, he just look at me, confused.

"A wooden sword?" Yup, he's confused.

"It's my bokken, sir knight."

"Bokken? What's that?" Chrom asked. He's getting intrigued now.

"Bokken means wooden sword in my language, milord." Lying isn't my specialty, so I wish that they would take the bait.

"Where are you from then?" I know that Chon'sin is basically pretty much like feudal Japan, but still I need a country to cover up with.

"I live in the Far East, milord."

"Far East? There's no land there from our records."

"We've closed our borders to anyone especially to foreigners because of our policy of not letting any foreigners to enter. Our Shogun is really an anti-foreigner."

"Shogun? Who's that?"

"Our Emperor, milord." Please take the bait.

"I see…" Whew, good thing that worked.

Well then, we'll also take you into town. Is that ok with you?" Heck Yeah!

"Ok then." Got to stay calm, you know.

"By the way, can I have my bokken back?"

* * *

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" Robin asked.

"You're asking that now?" Seriously though like, right now?

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we established that you're no enemy of Ylisse." Chrom said.

Except that isn't going to happen anytime sooner.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" Robin asked.

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool!" Frederick said. Wow, he's really being sarcastic about it.

"The furrowed brows is especially convincing…"

"How about you? Have you never heard of the halidom?" He turned to ask me.

"I've heard about it." This is going to be difficult with Frederick asking too many questions.

"Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt." Chrom said.

"I guess proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom – but then, you already knew that."

"The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa." Chrom said.

"I am NOT delicate! …Hmph!" She is delicate though.

"Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." He is thick on the head, with Sumia basically showing her love to him; and he still doesn't notice it.

"But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening." Literally.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? … In full armor?" Robin asked.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." We all looked at Frederick.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution."

"I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise." Good for you. Then he looked at me.

"But you are different, I have my eyes on you." I gulped seeing that Frederick's glare is really scary.

"Of course, Sir Frederick." Not going at those eyes for a moment.

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Robin." Already know that a miles away.

"… I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved." For Chrom and the others to solve anyway.

"Robin? Is that foreign?" It is actually.

"… Ah well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we–"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Then we all looked at the town.

Just like in the game, the church is burning in the middle of the town with some other smoke coming from the left side of it. I should really stop comparing real life with virtual reality.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt…" Chrom said.

"Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about them?" Frederick asked.

"Unless they're both on fire, it can wait!"

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!" Lissa said.

"But what about—Hmm…"

"Are you going to follow them? I asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, beside I don't have any money right, so might as well." Then we both followed them.

* * *

"Chrom, we have to stop them! Lissa said.

"Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again..."

"Chrom, wait!" Robin said with me following behind him.

"Robin! You followed us! Why?" Chrom asked.

"I… I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." That's the spirit.

"How about you Mark? Why have you followed us?" Chrom asked.

"I don't have any money and I hate seeing people die and towns being burned, so there's that." Got to be honest.

"Of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close."

"Remember, Robin and Mark, we've face practice thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." Frederick said.

"Of course, Sir Frederick." Time to start the party then.

"I have to ask though, how can you kill someone with a wooden sword or bokken?" Chrom asked.

"Just watch me then."

I rushed to the ruffian that is behind the stand, jump over it, knee drop him, then bashed his head with my bokken.

"Wow, so that's how you kill with that sword, clever." Chrom asked.

Chrom then looked at Robin.

"So, Robin, I see that you wear a sword. Is it—Wait, is that a tome? … You know magic?" Chrom asked.

"I… believe so? I suppose I should check."

"You believe so? Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…"

"No, I can control it, I'm sure."

Robin then casted Elthunder at the Myrmidon on the left of him, then slashed him on the ground.

"See, I told you that I can use magic."

"Ok then, mister amnesiac." I said.

"Hey!" Robin hissed at me. Got to love those face. Robin then started saying orders.

"Mark, try to distract the bandit that is near on that house, Chrom, follow behind him and kill him by using him as a shield, Frederick, rush towards the center and provide cover for Mark and Chrom." Robin said. There's the tactician.

"Got it."

The bandit then ran towards me, swing his axe on my face. I immediately dodged it, Chrom leaping immediately on air, then stabbed him on the head with his Falchion. Robin then looked at me and give me the bandit's axe.

"I think that you're going to need this more than him." He pointed at the bandit, who is now dead.

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed the axe that Chrom handed to me. Wow, this feels heavier than the sword that I usually practice with.

We immediately rushed towards Frederick, with Lissa and Robin behind him, has having trouble with the bandits because of their sheer number.

Robin then casted Elfire towards the bandit that is running towards him. I immediately rushed towards Frederick, who is being occupied by 2 Myrmidons, I then throw the axe into the unsuspecting myrmidon, which killed him instantly; then knocked the other one out by kicking him on the stomach, then bashed his head on to the ground.

Frederick looked at me with surprised then said "Thank you." After that, we rushed towards the center of the market.

Chrom look at Robin and me.

"Are you both alright? Don't rush into danger." Chrom asked.

"I'm fine, Chrom. Don't worry." Robin said.

"I'm perfectly fine, if you're going to ask me."

"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you both a friend."

"Thanks, Chrom."

"Having an ally by side gives me courage."

"Definitely." We then rushed towards the chapel.

"Gwahaha! look at these fools, they think that they can save this town, HAHA!" Garrick said with a sword on the girl.

"Please help me, please!" the girl said.

"Gwahaha! what's wrong? Oh right, you can't kill me because I have this girl with me, Haha!" Garrick said.

I turned around and whispered to Robin.

"Hey Robin, can you cast Elthunder towards the back of that bandit?"

"Yeah, I can, why?"

"Because that will serve as a distraction towards that idiot. And tell Chrom and Frederick that they should handle both sides, while you on the mage, and me on that idiot. Ok?"

"Yeah, Good luck." Robin said.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

Robin then started saying my plan to Chrom and Frederick with Chrom and Frederick looking at me with surprise.

"What!? Your plan is crazy, are you sure you can handle him?" Chrom said.

"I can, just keep the other five occupied while I try to kill the leader, ok?" Please work.

"*sigh* Ok fine, we'll distract the bandits while you handle the leader." Chrom said.

"Thanks Chrom." I said while I patted him on the shoulder.

I immediately screamed towards Garrick

"Hey! You pisspot! Are you scared? Because you're hiding behind her like a little girl being bullied by her friends!"

Um… What did I just say?

Oh great. I can hear Lissa and Robin laughing behind me, while Chrom is trying to hold their laughter and Frederick to focus on the situation.

"What did you just say?! Me? Hiding behind this girl?! Well let's see if you have guts to fight me one-on-one then!" Garrick screamed towards me.

Garrick the throws the girl behind him, then came rushing towards me.

I waited for him to come towards me, then I sheathed my bokken; after that I used the form of Battōjutsu. When he was near, I ran towards him, then slashed his neck with a sword that I've collected from one of the Myrmidons and his head falling from the ground.

Immediately after that, the bandits dropped their weapons and ran away from us, and all of them being killed by Frederick.

When we're done cleaning up, we gathered around the chapel and then looked to our surroundings.

"Well, that's the end of that." Robin said.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow! You were incredible!" Lissa said with glimmers in her eyes.

"Swords, sorcey AND tactics! Is there anything that you can't do?" Lissa then looked towards me.

"And YOU! You have some amazing swordplay, what did you back there?"

"Oh, I just used Battōjutsu, no biggie." Got to give myself some compliment there, you know.

"Battōjutsu? What's that?" Lissa gave me the puppy eyes. Critical Hit.

"It means 'the craft of drawing out the sword', I know that it is too long to remember but that is the name of the style."

"Well, we know now that the both of you are certainly no helpless victims; that much is for sure." Chrom said.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Frederick said. He's really rubbing me off the wrong way now.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick." Robin said.

"And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Chrom said.

"And your mind, milord? Will you head its counsel as well?" Frederick said. He then looked towards me.

"And how about the other one, milord? He certainly may as well kill all of us here or when we camp." Really? Come on, really?

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin and Mark's talents." Chrom said.

"We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really lose us such an able tactician and swordsman?" Chrom then looked at Robin and me

"Besides, I believe their story, odd as it might be."

"Th-thank you, Chrom" Robin said.

"Meh, just did it because I don't innocent people getting killed." I said with my bluntness.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Omega and Mark?" Chrom asked.

"I would be honored." Robin said.

"Sure, why not? Better to use my blade for protecting civilians rather than killing brigands."

We're all silent for a second before Frederick started saying something.

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin asked.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor." Chrom said with disgust.

"They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless…" Lissa said with a sad tone.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement." Frederick said.

"I know, I know… Don't worry. I'll get used to all of this." Lissa said with a bright, cheerful smile on her face.

Then we see the mayor running towards us at great speed.

"Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folks of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" The mayor said to us.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand…" Then he looked towards Lissa.

"But I'm afraid we should hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply—"Lissa looked surprised. No wonder nobles tend to die early.

"Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa said with a hurt tone.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like…" Frederick said with a mock smile.

"I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?"

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa pouted.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." Robin said.

"Yeah, he's a bit rough." I interjected.

"Yeah, well "stern" and "rough" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa said.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom said with a smile.

"Duly noted." Robin said.

"Got it." I grumbled.

"*Ahem* you do realize I AM still present?" Frederick said with hate. You gotta love it when he's hurt.

"Oh, we realize." Chrom said with a big grin.

"Heh heh." Robin chuckled.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" Frederick said.

"All right, all right." Chrom said then looking towards me and Robin.

"Ready to go, Mark, Robin? The capital isn't far." Chrom asked. We both nodded.

Then we begin our march towards the capital.


	2. Chapter 1: Screw Change

"I told you – it's getting dark already!" Lissa said.

"You think that we haven't noticed?" I said to her while ignoring my comment.

"…Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite when you—"And then, a bug flies into her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Lissa obviously in pain now. (Not really)

"Hahaha!" I laugh at her expense because it's really fun to look at. Lissa then glared at me, which is cute really.

"Aw, come on Lissa. Hardship builds character." Chrom said while having a big grin on his face. A Really big grin.

"Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom asked. All the while Lissa is trying to get the bug out of her mouth.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! …I think I swallowed it…" Lissa said. Did she really swallow it? Got to ask later.

"I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks." Lissa said. "I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

I whispered to Robin, "I think that mean literally."

Robin chuckled, "Yeah, I think so too."

Robin then said to the group, "We should probably think about food." Then my stomach started grumbling and everyone looked at me. With laughter, of course.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Robin said.

"Yeah, me too, if you haven't guessed already." I said.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order." Frederick explained. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick asked us.

"Since Frederick's hunting, I think that Chrom and Robin should clear the campsite, while I and Lissa should gather the firewood." I said to the group.

"That's reasonable enough." Chrom said. "Alright then people, let's move!"

After that, Frederick has gone to the forest to find some food, while Robin and Chrom is busy clearing the campsite, and then me and Lissa gathering the firewood. Lissa then started to ask questions.

"Do you know any other sword styles?" Lissa asked with a pout. Those eyes are hurting me.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to show it to you, Lissa." I explained. "Let's just gather firewood and return to the campsite? It's better to explain it there, rather than to explain it one-by-one."

Lissa then looked at me (Is her eyes, sparkling?) with a big grin on her face, then return to the campfire.

When we've return, Lissa and I began setting up the bonfire with Robin and Chrom talking to one another while Frederick carrying a huge bear on his back. (Goddamn, he's really strong.)

"Mmm… It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom said with glee. Then he looked to Lissa. "… What's wrong Lissa? Dig in."

Lissa then threw the bear meat, then started rambling towards Chrom. "Pass! … Gods, couldn't you spare us an animal normal people eat for once?"

"I mean, come on! Who eats bear!? You're meddling with the food chain." Then Lissa looked towards Robin. "Right, Robin?"

Robin is… busy munching down the bear meat at incredible speed, then I offered him my bear meat. "You want mine?"

Robin then looked at me, then at the bear meat, and finally taken the bear meat from my hand, and begins his second eating.

"*sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…" Lissa said.

"Hahaha! Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom said.

"Yeah, I mean it's just bear meat, right?" I said with confidence.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!" Lissa said with disgust.

"You should have gotten rid of the bear meat, Sir Frederick. It gets rid of the smell." I whispered to him.

"Ah, you're probably right about that." Frederick said.

Frederick coughed. "Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy."

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa grumbled. Because he's scared of bears, I guess?

"Me? Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I…I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." Really? Hmm…

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa snarled.

"So, Mark." Chrom said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I've been meaning to ask but, what's that hanging on your back?" Chrom asked. Of course that would ask anyone questions huh.

"Oh this? This is my bag." Well, apart that is bag is the modern one, it may cause some confusions, you know.

"What's in it?"

I opened my bag to let them see what's inside. Huh, my books are still here, and my cellphone and laptop is here, so where is the… Aha! Found it, my charger! It's solar powered.

"Oh! What's that?" Need to exploit this a little bit.

"I'll try to explain this all later, when we're on the capital, ok?" Lissa pouted. Got to get used to Lissa pouting every time.

Then we all went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a tingling sensation on my head.

"Hey Mark, wake up."

"Give me five more minutes, mom." I need my beauty sleep.

"I'm not your mom, Mark, it's me Robin."

"*yawn* Why did you wake me up, Robin?" Then I noticed that Chrom, Frederick and Lissa are gone.

"Where's Chrom and the rest?"

"Frederick already went ahead to look for them." Robin pointed his hand forward.

"Well then, let's find them, huh?" We then get up and tried to find them.

Then we see the sky, having a big, azure eye, in the middle of the forest.

"That is some one big eye." I mumbled.

Then we hear Lissa screaming around the burning forest. And a lot of Risen coming towards us.

So we have three choices here.

One: is to let Robin go to where Chrom and the other are and save Lissa, but I will be stuck here handling the other Risen.

Two: is that we both go to where Chrom is, but the Risen will follow us and expand the number of our enemies

Or Three: is that we handle the group of Risen here, but Chrom and the other will have trouble handling the other Risen.

Well, I know what I'm picking then.

"Robin! Go to Chrom! I'll handle these monsters!" I said while sheathing my wooden and iron sword.

Robin looks worried towards me. "Just go!" Robin looks conflicted but went to where Chrom and the other is.

"Ok then, you bastards. Let's get this show on the road, huh?" I rushed towards the Risen that's coming towards me.

I immediately targeted the head and then the first Risen had fallen. Then I tried to handle the other two that is coming towards me. The first Risen leaped towards me, while the other Risen rushed towards me. With no other choice, I leaped back and handled the Risen that is running towards me and blocked the Risen's attack. I spun around him, kick him down, and then stabbed him on the ground using my iron sword. Immediately after that, I leaped towards the Risen that had leaped towards me and stabbed him on the head.

I can still see that there's twelve more Risen towards me. "Well, this is going to be bloody fun." I grinned because I need this. To relieve some stress of course.

* * *

On the other side of the forest.

Robin was busy running towards the forest where Chrom and the others. He's busy mulling over whether or not he should leave Mark out there in the forest where there is a bunch of those horrifying monsters are.

'He's going to be okay, right? I mean, I've seen him fight, but there's no evidence that he's going to survive after that many monsters." Robin pondered for a bit before reaching where Chrom and the others are.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick screamed towards them.

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa said with surprise.

Robin then looked towards the enemy that they're going to face.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Robin asked towards Chrom who seems surprised as to what's happening.

"They're not for Ylisse. I promise you that." Chrom sighed in relief.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…" Frederick said.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be…" Lissa wondered where the blue hero went.

"Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these…things…to the blade." Frederick then prepared to go to battle.

"Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

"Right." Chrom said then noticed that one of their members is missing.

"Hey Robin, where's Mark?" Chrom asked towards Robin.

"Mark… um… decided to hold down the remaining Risen that is coming towards us." Robin then pointed where Mark is.

"What?! He's handling those things alone?! By himself?!" Chrom said. He was surprised because he had trouble dealing with the monster already.

"We need to save him!" Lissa exclaimed.

"There's no time, milady! We need to deal with the other monsters here!" Frederick stated.

"We need to finish this quickly then." Chrom said while preparing to go into battle.

Robin nodded. After that, he started giving orders to Chrom and others, with Frederick partnered up with Chrom, Robin decided that they should hold out on the abandoned forts, while Robin and Lissa decide to provide cover support.

The battle still rages. With Chrom and Frederick dealing with a lot of Risen, and Robin and Lissa providing cover support, the enemies just doesn't seem to die down.

Robin failed to notice at the thick of battle, Lissa is kicked sideways on her stomach, which sent her flying on the wall. "Lissa!" Robin screamed, but then dodged out of the way as a Risen tried to attack him. With Lissa knocked unconscious, the Risen is going to bring down the axe towards Lissa, at that moment, an arrow was struck on the head of the Risen.

"Ah! My good lady, are you hurt?" Robin wondered where that voice was coming from, then he noticed that the was a person standing on top of wall, and a woman on a horse, that charged in front of Risen that is coming towards her.

Robin wondered where they came from, but paid it with little mention, due to the fact that they helped Lissa out of harm's way. Robin then run towards where Lissa is.

Chrom and Frederick then started to clear out the remaining Risen with the help of the other two figures that saved Lissa. After the battle, Chrom, Frederick, Virion and Sully (they introduced themselves beforehand) ran towards where Robin and Lissa is.

Chrom then woke up Lissa up to see if she any injuries. Chrom sighed in relief as her only injury is the kick to the stomach.

When Lissa's injury is now gone, they made sure that there's no remaining Risen that is loitering about. Fortunately, they see Lissa's mysterious savior appear before them. Unfortunately, they see him with Mark on his shoulder.

"Mark!" Robin shouted then headed towards Mark.

* * *

Ugh… Handling fifteen Risen's is not really easy, especially for that fact that I've been cornered by the last two Risen that I've failed to kill. Then, I was saved by Lucina or 'Marth'.

 _Flashback_

 _Well, this feels like that this is the end for me._

 _Being cornered by two Risen that I've failed to kill is really embarrassing for me because I went into rampage killing the other thirteen and then just found myself surrounding by two Risen. Talk about achievement._

 _When both of the Risen was about to attack me and possible end my life, I noticed that they just stand there, and both disappeared into blue ash. Who saved me?_

 _Blue hair, wearing a mask, the Falchion on the waist. Yup, this is definitely Lucina, even though I can't say that out loud._

" _Uncle Mark!" Wait, did Lucina just called me 'Uncle Mark'? Because, if she did, then I survived in the future then? This is becoming confusing for me._

 _Then I black out._

 _End Flashback_

When I've regained my consciousness, I found myself lying behind a tree, with Lissa healing me on side and Robin on the other. When I tried to get back up, I suddenly felt an intense pain on my side where I was stabbed by the Risen's sword and was forced back to the tree by Lissa.

"You can't get up yet!" Lissa said to me with concern.

"You know, by handling the other group of Risen on the other side of the forest, then 'Marth' there handling the other Risen that is running away after the battle has ended, you two are really good at handling leftovers and you being a beast in battle." Robin said then lightly punched me on the shoulder.

"I'm not a beast when fighting, I was releasing pent-up stress that I've accumulated over the day that we're traveling." I shrugged. "At least, it's better than to have an amnesia, am I right? Mister amnesiac?" I lightly jabbed him on the shoulder in return.

"Hey!" Robin scorned towards me.

"Hahaha!" I laugh but then was stopped when my sides started hurting.

"Ow. That still hurts." I hold my sides with Lissa still healing me with her staff.

"You should not do anything stupid from now on, Mark." Lissa said then making a pinky finger promise to me. "Promise me that you will not do anything stupid, ok?"

I sighed "I promise." Then Lissa started smiling with glee and dragged Robin towards Lissa's savior which is Lucina.

'I can't say that she's the future child of Chrom and Sumia because I'm pretty sure that by saying it, pretty much destroys her mission.' Never forget.

* * *

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others and Mark holding the fort on the other side of the forest." Frederick said to the mysterious stranger.

"…"

"Um, I never get to thank you… for before. So…thank you. You were very brave." Lissa said while stuttering.

"You saved my sister's life and Mark's." Chrom interjected.

"My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth." 'Marth' said to the group.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Chrom asked

"I'm not here to talk about me." 'Marth' paused for a bit before continuing.

"The world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was nothing but a prelude. You have been warned." 'Marth' then walked away from the group.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa said while in trance.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin said.

"It appears his skills lies elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again… But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." Frederick said.

"How about me?" I interjected because no way in hell that I'm going to walk all the way there, with my injuries.

"Well, just ride in Frederick's horse." Chrom said to me.

I turned around to Frederick. "Really? I mean, are you okay with it, Sir Frederick?"

"Just drop the sir already, Mark. Besides, I'm pretty sure that you're going to need the horse more than me." Frederick said to me. I just nodded.

"Well then, time to go to the capital!" Chrom said.

* * *

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people!" Robin said with glee.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." Frederick sighed in relief.

"I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

"Well, that's a relief." Lissa also sighed in relief.

Suddenly, we hear an old man say, "Look! The Exalt has come to see us!" Immediately after that, everybody dropped what they're doing (sometimes literally) and began crowding around the Exalt.

While Robin was busy guessing who is the Exalt is and Frederick explaining to him the history of the Exalt. I looked around on the small details. I can see Cordelia way on the back of the Pegasus knights, with Phila, right behind the Pegasus knights. Phila must be really concerned about her knights if she's that far away with Emmeryn.

As I was busy taking everything onto my surrounding, I didn't notice that Chrom was saying something to Robin.

"—poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." Chrom said.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." Robin concluded.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa said to Robin.

"Yes, I imagine she… Wait, what? She's your…" Robin pondered for a moment before saying. "But that would make you and Chrom…"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remembers Chrom's name but not this?" Frederick giggled at the sight of the confused Robin.

"You said you were "Shepherds"!" Robin shouted.

"And so we are…in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." Chrom said with a grin. That confusion thou.

"C-Chrom… I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Robin then bowed to Chrom with his one knee. Royalty must've have sucked ass back then huh.

I on the other hand, decided to laugh at the expense of knowing that Chrom is a prince (Even though I already knew that.) and Robin bowing.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."

"The prince and princess… That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" Robin said with his head working.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…" Frederick sighed.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom said to us.

"Er… um… ok…" Robin said while being nervous. Wow, he's really nervous huh.

"Sure, let's go then." Then we go to the castle.

* * *

I noticed that Robin is really nervous at meeting the Exalt, well, even though his face doesn't how, his body does.

I whispered to Robin "Would you calm down? You've been fidgeting ever since we've gotten on the castle."

"I don't know how to calm down! Besides, we're meeting the ruler of this country, the Ruler!" Robin said back to me with a snarl.

Ever since we've came inside the gates, the guards are always looking at us funnily due to the fact that we're an unknown group that was really close the prince and princess of this country, they've decided to give us the stinky look. Good thing I was used to being glared at.

When we've entered the castle hall, the place is really huge. And with Chrom, Frederick and Lissa, already ahead of us, I've decided to slow down, for the sake of Robin.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" Emmeryn said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom said.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The bandits crossed over from Plegia." Chrom said with disgust.

"Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them." Phila interjected.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the Exalt." Chrom said.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa said with glee.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" Emmeryn then looked towards us.

"This is Robin and Mark. They bought fought bravely with us against the bandits." Chrom said while introducing us.

"I've decided to make the both a Shepherd."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin and Mark." Emmeryn said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Not at all, milady!" Then Robin kneeled down towards her.

"I was on the road anyways, no need to thank me." I said while waving my hands around.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak." Frederick interjected.

"Robin claims to have lost his memories, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!" Chrom shouted towards Frederick.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?" Emmeryn said to Chrom.

"Yes, He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me." Chrom said.

"Well then, Robin… It seems that you have earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

Robin then kneeled towards Emmeryn and said "Milady." Then Emmeryn looked to me and said, "You've earned my trust as well, Mark."

I kneeled, take her hands and then kissed it, which apparently surprised everyone, including Emmeryn. When I tried to look up, Emmeryn face is blushing deep red, as well as mine. Why did I do that?

Emmeryn then looked to Frederick, trying to look away from and said, "B-but thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always." Wow she gets over it really quick.

"Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…"

Frederick, getting over from his recent shock says, "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick then looked to Phila.

"Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted across all of Ylisse." Phila grimed.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn offered.

"Of course." Then Chrom and Emmeryn walked out.

"I think that's our cue, Robin, Mark! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." Then me and Robin was dragged away from the castle and into the Shepherds Garrison.


	3. Chapter 2: The Shepherds and I

You know the feeling of standing in line of a convention while waiting 4 hours just before the opening? Well, the journey to the Shepherd's Garrison is REALLY long! It takes 4 hours to get there! 4 Hours! You really can't expect this to real life huh.

Anyways, while I know that the trip would be really long, I decided to head out into the market and get some supplies. With Lissa preparing to go to the Shepherd's Garrison and Robin being really nervous (again), I've decided to take Robin with me for the restocking of supplies.

"I'm still not getting used to so many people." Robin said with awe.

"Well, if I was an amnesiac, then I'll probably be would pretty nervous with so many people." I said.

We've decided to split up in which Robin decided to buy more tomes and me going to the blacksmith to buy a new sword.

"Ah! A new customer! Welcome! Welcome!" the blacksmith said.

"Nice workshop here." I said then looked towards the swords and armors that he'd created. I looked around then I noticed a particular curved sword.

"Is that…" I screamed towards the blacksmith who was outside, then I immediately asked a question.

"Did you make this, sir?" I questioned.

"No, that was sold me by my friend, he said to me that I should give it to the one who knows about the "The Way of the Sword"." The blacksmith said.

I then inspected the katana. It's still good.

This surprised me, because of the fact that the owner of the sword could may as well be from my world. Well, I've never seen the Chon'sin's sword so, there's a possibility that the sword belongs to one of them, if not then…

"Can I have that sword?" I asked him which surprised him. (Of course THAT would surprise him.)

"…Get the sword and go out in the back." He immediately gotten outside, then I immediately followed him.

He then sets up three training dummies towards me, the middle dummy has a shield, while the other two has swords.

"Now, I want you to disarm the three training dummies." He said to me.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"Because then I will know if you're worthy of the sword or not." He said to me with an intense glare.

I gulped because he released a lot of dark aura around him, is he really a blacksmith?

Then I looked towards the three training dummies. I can disarm the ones who holds a sword, but I don't know how I can disarm the one who holds a shield.

"Oh, by the way, you only have one attempt at this, so don't mess it up." He said while sitting down near the crates. Thank you for ruining my confidence.

I then calmed down, because there is no use of panicking. He noticed this then give me a smirk. Smug bastard.

"Can I use my other sword?" I asked.

"This one? Yeah, sure." he then throws my wooden sword.

"Thanks." I immediately unsheathed my wooden sword which he noticed but decided not to say anything.

I then sheathed the katana, then I gripped the wooden sword on my right hand, leaned down, then rushed towards the one who has a shield. I immediately unsheathed the katana and aimed towards the head. The shield and head immediately came down.

"Wow. Never seen that type of sword style since my friend decided to travel." He said with awe.

"Thanks for the compliment. What about the other dummies?" I questioned.

He laughs, "Forget about it! The important thing is that you've shown me some good swordsmanship there, lad!" Then he pointed to the katana.

"Keep that, it's yours." He said.

"Really? Thanks!" I bowed down then run out to meet with Lissa and the others.

"Hehe, that kid is going to do many great things." The blacksmith said then return to the shop.

* * *

"Here we are! The Shepherds' Garrison. Go on, make yourself at home." Lissa said.

The Shepherds' Garrison is really, really big. It's like a castle. Of course, seeing it in person is definitely going to give someone who is an Awakening fan a heart attack.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" Maribelle ran towards Lissa which knocked me down on my ass.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle! " Lissa said

"Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle said with worry.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa said. "…although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…"

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" Vaike said. He really doesn't have any shirt on huh.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa said. That burn thou.

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! …Wait, was that an insult?" Vaike said with a confused look on his face. Oh Vaike.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" Sumia interjected.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern… Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training." Maribelle sighed. "…She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa giggled.

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry." Sumia panickly said.

"So, who's the strangers?" Vaike said.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike… But allow me to introduce Robin and Mark!" Lissa proudly said.

"They just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made Robin our new tactician while Mark is our new swordsman! You should see all the tricks they got up on their sleeves!" Lissa continued.

"Oh yeah? Can they both do this?" Vaike then burped loudly for the entire garrison to be heard.

Robin giggled. "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." Robin then bowed down gently. "In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"I'm pretty sure that I've defeated you if you can only belch that far, but nonetheless, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" Maribelle then looked to Robin. "And you, Robin! Don't encourage him!" then she looked to me. "Also you, Mark! If you're going to have the same traits as Vaike, then I refuse to be in your company!" Maribelle huffed.

"I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloths. Hmph!" then she walks away.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin, Mark. Maribelle warms to people slowly." Sumia said.

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, give her time." Lissa interjected.

I whispered to Robin "I think that we've made a bad impression, especially for me."

Robin giggled. "I think so too." Chrom then walked towards us.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was—I mean, we were so—" Sumia then run towards Chrom, then she had fallen down on some papers (where did that came from anyway?).

"Sumia! Are you all right?" Chrom then looked to Sumia's boots. "…Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asked. How does the boots relate to Sumia falling down?

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia sighed. She really needs help with her problem.

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." Chrom said.

"Regna Ferox?" Robin asked.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Sumia explained.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace." Chrom said. "Typically, the Exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events…"

"The people would panic as to what's happening on Ylisse…" I concluded.

"Exactly. The people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital." Chrom added. "So the task has been passed to us." Chrom finished. "Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any—"

"I volunteer!" Lissa said.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" Vaike added.

"I'll go as well." Kellem said. Where did he come from? "…What? I've been here the whole time!" He really should work on his conversation skills.

"I… I, um…" Sumia mumbled.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet." Sumia said. "I'd probably just get in the way." Sumia mumbled.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn?" Chrom asked. "Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." Sumia mumbled.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Chrom said. Chrom is really a thickhead if he doesn't realize that he's trying to pick up Sumia.

"Oh, yes! I mean— yes, sir, I'll do that!" Sumia finished.

After that, Lissa and Chrom introduced Robin to where he's staying in the Garrison, while Sumia and Vaike introduced me to where I'm staying.

"So then, this is your room!" Vaike said.

My room is pretty much spacious, with a shelf near the windows on the front of me, and my bed on the left side, the room is pretty much big, really big.

"Wow, this room is really spacious." I said as I let down my bag on the bed.

"Well, this room needs' the ol' Teach cleaning!" Vaike said.

"…You can clean?" I said shocked, because who knew that Vaike can clean?

"Well, of course! Just because I only look that I can fight, doesn't mean that I can clean!" Vaike said.

"W-well then, we'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow morning." Sumia said to me while dragging Vaike off.

When they were gone, I immediately set things up. I requested that I'll be needing a table, with a lot of paper and ink, because I'm going to need it for the future, and the fact that I like reading books. Besides, there's no copyright strike in Ylisse, so I can publish any books that I want. Oh the money that I will earn, hehehehe.

I then requested as where the storage area is. The storage area was on the other side of the building, which strained my abilities to walk, but other than that, I immediately began to work. With the journey to Regna Ferox tomorrow, I went ahead and prepared myself some weapons. One thing about having knowledge is that you can implement that knowledge and use it to your advantage, which I did.

Since I love Japanese weapons, I went ahead and make me some weapons, one of which is the naginata. It's basically a pole weapon with its blade curved just like a katana. Then I made myself some short sword since I frequently use dual-sword style.

With that done, I was busy practicing on the courtyard where the Shepherds usually practice. It was the middle of the night, and with everybody sleeping and preparing to go to Regna Ferox tomorrow, I was busying myself training.

While I was busy training, I didn't notice that Sumia was watching me. When I did notice her, I immediately stopped training and then went to her hiding area.

"Hey, don't just hide there, come join me." I said to her.

"O-ok." Sumia mumbled. God, that was cute.

"So… Why are you still up and why are you watching me?" I asked her.

"B-because I'm s-scared for tomorrow." Sumia said. "A-and I was watching you, b-because you are t-training during the m-middle of the night."

"So… you're already following what Chrom said to you earlier, huh." I concluded.

"Y-yes." Sumia said. I sighed then went to the storage area, then I get the naginata, and then give it to her.

"Here." I said while giving to her the naginata.

"W-what is this?" Sumia asked.

"This is the Naginata. It's basically a spear, but it's more deadly than that." I said.

"W-why?" Sumia questioned.

"Because the Naginata was developed for women, the Naginata offers a greater reach for a smaller person, just like you, and can help you when there's a man coming towards you with a sword. Also, the Naginata is also deadly against cavalry. Since you're a Pegasus rider, I figured that this weapon would be useful to you." I explained to her.

"Oh." Sumia said. "T-thank you, Mark." Sumia blushed. Sumia really is cute, because of that I blushed too.

"W-well, since you're pretty dedicated to the Captain, I might as well teach you the ways of using it." I added.

"R-really?!" Sumia said with twinkles on her eyes. Wow, never seen that before.

"Sure, just let prepare for a sec." I then take a chug of water, then returned to Sumia.

"So, are you ready, Sumia?" I said while preparing the wooden naginata's.

"Yes!" Sumia exclaimed.

"Ok then, first things first is that…"

* * *

"Is everyone ready? We've got a long march ahead." Chrom said, then we heard someone shouting at the back.

"W-wait for me!" the man said.

"Stahl?" Chrom questioned.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl asked.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to…" Lissa then glared at Vaike. "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" Lissa said.

"The Vaike never forgets! …I just don't always remember, is all…" Vaike said.

"Ugh…" Lissa then smaked Vaike in the head. "I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" Lissa said. "Speaking of which, are you SURE you remember your axe this time?" Lissa questioned Vaike.

"Ow, Hey! That was one time! …Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count." Vaike argued. "Anyway, I got right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action!" Vaike proudly said then looked to Stahl. "Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

"That makes one of us. I was such in a hurry, I had to miss breakfast!" Stahl whined. "There were muffins, and cakes, and… Well, I can tell you all about it while we march…"

Robin then looked to Stahl. "Your name is Stahl, right?" Chrom then interjected, "Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. This is Stahl, one of our finest."

Stahl then looked to Robin. "Hello, Robin. Miriel told me we had new Shepherds. Speaking of which, where's the other one?" I then tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm the other Shepherd." I raised my hands to him. "Pleasure to meet you." He was surprised at first, but then he calmed down and we shake hands.

"Oh right, Nice to meet you too, Mark." Stahl looked to Robin. "Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

"I see." Robin said then we marched. But then, we were stopped by the Risen at the bridge.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom said in shock.

""Risen?"" Robin and I said at the same time.

"We need a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." Frederick interjected.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom shouted to the group.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their…" Vaike then tried to look for his but to no avail. "Wait… My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes…" Chrom deadpanned.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…" Vaike murmured.

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!" Chrom said. Of course it is in nigh.

Robin then started shouting orders with Chrom and the others following it. With Frederick, Chrom, Sully and Stahl basically tanking the Risen that is coming towards them, Virion was busy covering them with his arrows, Lissa healing the ones who is tanking, and me covering the rear along with Vaike, things are really beginning to heat up.

With Vaike, still trying to find his axe, (which I also helped to find) we find Miriel being surround by two Risen. Vaike and I run towards her, but she just decimated the two Risen with a power Elfire spell. God damn, she is powerful. Better not to make enemies against her then.

Vaike then shouted, "Whoa! My axe!" towards Miriel, who was busy dusting off the dirt on her dress.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." Miriel grumbled then gives the axe to Vaike.

"Thanks, Miriel! …Er, for the axe, anyway." Vaike said.

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands… permanently." Miriel said to Vaike. She's really scary. Then she looked to me. "Introductions are for later, right now, we must intentionally full ourselves with the Risen." Miriel said.

"Ah, right." I quickly.

We then proceeded to decimate the Risen and pushed them back to the Bridge. I noticed that the Risen falling back intentionally. What are they planning? Robin seems to notice it too. We then waited for Robin to say anything, but he was busy trying to guess as to why the Risen seems to be falling back.

With Robin thinking, I immediately broke formation, then rushed towards the Risen to serve as a distraction, Robin then realized what is happening and then shouted to me, "Mark! No!" I realized that until it is too late. The Risen was trying to pincer attack me, and boy did that work. All of the Risen surrounded me. Well, this is fun.

"Oh no! He's trapped there." Lissa squealed.

"Gods! No! We're not about lose a Shepherd this quickly!" Chrom shouted.

With Robin still trying to cast a spell, and the others quickly rushing towards me, I was having the happiest moment of my life. I was switching styles left and right, with the Risen running towards me and trying to kill me, I was having a hard time keeping up. While I was fighting the Risen in front of me, I didn't notice that there are some Risen hiding below the bridge. They leaped towards me and surprised me. My ass was on the ground, and due to my tiredness, I wasn't able to get back up.

When the Risen was about to kill me, I immediately tried to block, but to no avail. I waited for a second, seeing if I was dead or not, then I noticed that a naginata was on the Risen's head. I looked to my left and see Sumia trying to help me.

"Mark!" Sumia screamed at me. I looked around my surroundings. Huh. It seems that the Risen left was the one who Sumia killed. I then see the Chrom and others running towards me.

"What were you thinking, Mark!?" Robin shouted at me. "Running towards the enemy is a dangerous thing to do! Why did you do it?"

"Well, since you were busy dealing with the Risen that Chrom and the others were handling, I noticed that the other group of Risen is regrouping on the bridge, so I did the only logical thing to do, run into the trap and try to make a distraction out of them." I explained to Robin.

"Well, I can see the reason behind, and I already know about the other group of Risen, the one that I'm asking about is that why did you do it?" Robin questioned.

"Even if you can plan strategies three times away from the enemy, you're still a man, and therefore, you cannot have the time to plan immediately." I said to him. "Besides, I know the risk well before going into the enemy, sword blazing." I laughed.

Robin then looked to Chrom. "*sigh* Well, you heard him, Chrom. That's his answer."

"Yeah, I know." Then he looked to me, "But still, tell to Robin or to me when you're going to do something stupid future, okay?" He said while smiling at me. I accepted his hand. When that's done, I looked around for Sumia, who was busy tending to the Naginata that I've gave her.

"Hey, Sumia." I said to her.

"H-hey, Mark." Sumia said. Well, inhale and exhale.

"So, um… thanks for um… saving me… back there." I said to her. Good job at failing to give compliments.

"N-no problem, M-mark." Sumia mumbled. Then we see Chrom, Robin and Lissa trying to calm down a Pegasus.

"WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!" Chrom shouted.

"Captain, one moment!" Sumia then rushed towards Chrom, only for her to… fall down. Seriously, how does one falls down with a good reason?

"Sumia! Are you all right? …Those boots of your again?" Chrom asked. Ok, seriously, what's the relationship between Sumia and her boots? I helped her get back up.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia sighed.

Chrom sighed, "Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!"

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this…" Sumia then walked over to the Pegasus. "Shh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you."

The way that Sumia tried to calm down the Pegasus worked, she just looked to the Pegasus that basically say 'I won't hurt you' and then, the Pegasus accepted it fully.

"Shh…" Sumia said.

"Whoa… How did she calm it so quickly?" Robin said in awe.

"That's really incredible, Sumia!" Lissa said with glee.

"I've never seen anything like it." Chrom said with a sigh of relief. I wish that Chrom would just confess to Sumia because I really like my shipping.

"Oh, it's… it's nothing. Really. I just have my way with animals, I guess." Sumia said humbly.

Chrom then cracked a big grin on his face. "I should say so!"

"Well then, you all go on ahead. I'll dress up her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able." Sumia said.

"We can make the time to wait for you." Chrom inquired.

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage." Sumia finished. "Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

"If it makes you feel better Chrom, I'll stay behind also." I added.

"Hmm… okay then. Be safe, Sumia and Mark." Chrom said.

"As you command, sir." Sumia saluted

"Sir, yes Sir." I also saluted.


	4. Chapter 3: Warrior's Rest

Sumia and I was rushing to Chrom's side because of the fact that we're late for the party, and Sumia being a gentle girl that she is, wants to help Chrom. Good thing that I can follow behind because of the horse that I've recently acquired while we were busy tending to the Pegasus. Lucky break too actually.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _While Sumia was busy tending to the Pegasus, I was busy finding a way to catch up with Chrom and the others. While I can just ride with Sumia, I can't also be a dead weight considering the fact that she needs to save Chrom._

 _So here I was, busy finding a horse. I should have tell Frederick that I need his horse to catch up. I do always have back. While I was busy muttering to myself, I heard a scream in which it was a man's voice._

 _I immediately went to where the voice is and found out that there was a merchant being surrounded by bandits. Great, just what I need. The bandits was about to kill the poor merchant until I threw a rock over his head._

 _He just looks at me and said, "Well, would you look at that! This one is trying to be a hero!" The bandit leader then looked to his men, "Kill him." After that, three of the men attacked me at the same time. I instantly leaped back and then unsheathed my katana. When one of the leaped towards me, I sidestepped, then stabbed him in the head._

 _The bandit leader was surprised at this action and immediately said, "Kill him! Kill him now!" The two bandits hesitated before deciding to attack again. The bandit on the left tried to attack me sideways, but I just parried his attack and then I send him flying to the other one, who was trying to attack me on my right._

 _When they're both knocked unconscious, the bandit leader sent me an intense glare before trying to attack me. The bandit leader then throw his axe towards me, which I dodged, and then he followed it up with a punch to my face. I then ducked under him, then kicked him in the stomach, after that, I fling him upwards and came back down unconscious._

 _After the battle, the merchant then run towards me and said, "Thank you, kind sir!" He then pulled me towards his merchandise. "Here, my kind sir! Pick whatever you want!" he said to me with glee. Since I really don't care about his merchandise, I look to his two horse. One of them look like an Arabian horse, while the other looks like a Mustang. (A/N: If you don't know these types of horses, just look them up.)_

 _I then looked to the merchant and said, "Can I take one of your horses?" he hesitated at first, but then he said, "Of course! Just pick one, then we'll be both on our way!" he said to me with a grin._

 _I picked the Arabian horse, since it looks easy to handle, and to my surprise, it is actually easy to handle. Then after that whole event, I went to Sumia who is now finished tending to her Pegasus._

" _Mark! You returned!" Sumia then looks at my horse. "Where did you find that horse, if you don't mind me asking?" Sumia asked._

" _Oh, I just got this off on some bandits. Don't worry about it." I half-lied._

" _Oh, ok then." Sumia then rides on her Pegasus, "Shall we go?" Sumia asked._

" _Of course." Then we started following Chrom and the others._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

After we have speed up to follow up Chrom and the others, we just see the Feroxian's throw their lances towards Chrom. In just the nick of time, Sumia rushed towards Chrom and now they're on the air.

"Wow, Sumia really rushed towards Chrom." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh hey, Mark!" Lissa said with glee.

"Hey there, Lissa." I replied then looked upwards as I see Sumia trying to dodge the lances that was being thrown at them and Chrom trying to provide cover. Chrom failed to notice the other lance that was coming towards their other side. I immediately pulled by bow and aimed towards the incoming lance. I hit it, but barely though. Thank you Instincts for not failing.

Then they both landed down, with Chrom dismounting on the Pegasus.

"Oh, Captain. I'm so relieved I made it in time."

"That goes double for me, Sumia!" Chrom then looks on the Pegasus, "And this—is the same ornery Pegasus we met on the road?!"

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she?" Sumia giggled. "…Once you get to know her…" she mumbled.

Chrom then looked at Sumia, "Well, many thanks to you both." And then he looked to me. "And you, where did you get the horse?" Chrom asked.

"Well, Captain, that is reserved for another discussion for as we here, we are getting barraged by lancers." I said as I barely dodged the lance that was thrown against me.

"That is also true." Chrom said as he merly deflected the lance that was against him.

"Chrom, they're coming!" Robin shouted.

"All right, the Feroxi way it is!" Chrom replied.

Then the battle started. Robin decided to split the group because there are two different groups coming besides us. On the left side, they have three archers and a knight, while on the right side, they have an archer, two knights and two infantry. Frederick, Sully, Stahl and Vaike are covering the right side, while Virion, Robin, Chrom, Lissa and I covering the left side and also Miriel trying to block the incoming lances that was targeted to us on both sides.

The funny thing about all of this is that, while everybody was busy fighting for their lives, I can see Kellam doing a pretty good job at covering our rear.

"Hey there, Kellam." I said to him while I dodged on the incoming lance.

"Hey there—Wait, you can see ME?!" Kellam shouted which nobody noticed. Wow, he must be really lonely not to get noticed.

"Um… Yeah, since the beginning, in fact." I said objectively.

"Then that mean… I can be noticed now!" Kellam said with a big grin on his face. Yup, he has a really lonely childhood.

"Uh… that's great and all, but can I have your help please." I asked.

"Ok! What is it?" Kellam said.

"Can you throw me there?" I pointed upward towards the wall. "We need to get rid of the archers and lancers that have been placed there."

"Are you sure? Kellam question. "What if you fall down?"

"I'm going to be fine. Besides, this is going to be a great practice for me…" I then sprouted an evil grin to my face.

"O-o-ok then." Kellam replied then prepared himself a launching pad with me on it. "Are you ready?" Kellam asked.

I looked down to Kellam and said, "Do it." He then launched me up in the air. When I was in the air, I can see the scared faces of the Feroxian archers and lancers as they see me with an evil grin on my face. As I was on the air, the Feroxians quickly aimed at me, which was their biggest mistake, as they see me holding my swords, pointed towards them.

I immediately knocked down the archers and lancers as I don't want to kill them, it would disrupt the diplomatic talks. As I was busy mumbling to myself, the Feroxians already surrounded me and I can hear Raimi trying to talk to me.

"Surrender your weapons and die with honor or feel the wrath of the Khans!" Raimi shouted to me.

I shrugged and said, "You said that if we to prove our prince is the True prince, then," I pointed towards her. "Send me all of your fighters towards me. I can defeat them." I snickered. That should piss her off.

And boy, it worked. She then sent her fighters towards me, the knights then charged towards me. I then crack myself an evil grin and said to myself, "Well then, don't blame if you have broken bones the next time you wake up then." I immediately rushed towards the incoming knights.

* * *

On the lower part of Longfort

Robin was busy trying to gates open as they were handling both of the groups that was sent before them. As Robin was busy doing his job of being a tactician, he noticed that he cannot find Mark and as to where he is. Robin then pondered for a minute before noticing that the archers and lancers that was throwing arrows and lances suddenly stopped.

Robin then immediately tried to go to the upper part of the Longfort, but he cannot as they were busy handling the enemies that is in front of them. Robin then called to Sumia and asked, "Sumia, can you go to the top of Longfort?"

Sumia then replied by saying "Of course." And immediately went to see what's happening there. To Sumia's surprise, he can see Mark, just sitting there, looking towards the horizon, with his mouth covering his yawn, and a surprising amount of unconscious knights, archers and infantry with the commander of the forces tied to a rope. Mark then noticed Sumia who just waved at her and said, "Tell them that the commander of the forces surrendered."

Sumia then regained her senses and immediately flew towards to where Chrom and Robin is. Sumia then immediately said to Robin that, "Robin, the commander of these forces surrendered." Robin was shocked as to what happened at the top of the wall. Robin dismissed his thoughts for now and said, "Lay down your weapons, Feroxians!" he shouted. "Your commander has surrendered to one of our knights! Lay down your arms and surrender!" he shouted again. As the Feroxians heard about their leaders defeat, they immediately lay down their arms and the Shepherds breathe a sigh of relief.

Chrom then asked Robin, "Who defeated their commander?" Robin replied by saying, "Mark defeated them, up there." Robin then pointed upwards.

"How did he get up there?" Chrom wondered as there is no way to get up there without breaking through their ranks and to the gate or by flying by using Sumia's Pegasus.

"Actually, I launched him up there." Kellam said to both Chrom and Robin which scared them both.

"Wah!" Robin screamed.

"Oh gods! Kellam! I didn't realize that you're here."Chrom screamed, after that he immediately calmed down and said, "I though you didn't join the expedition?" Chrom questioned.

"I thought I said that I would join the expedition, but you didn't notice me, Prince Chrom." Kellam replied.

"Ah, sorry about that… you're a very quiet person, Kellam." Chrom said.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. Besides, someone noticed me, so I'm okay." Kellam replied.

"Really? Who?" Robin asked.

"It was Mark. He noticed me." Kellam said then turned to Chrom. "He asked me to launch him in the walls to take down the commander of the Feroxians."

"What?!" Robin and Chrom said at the same time.

"He did and said it with an evil grin on his face." Kellam replied as he was reminded of Mark's evil grin.

"Well then, let's go up, Robin." Chrom said to Robin.

"Sure." Robin replied.

As the group climbed towards to where Mark is, they were surprised at the fact that not only there's a lot of unconscious soldiers, but they can see Mark, sitting on one of the unconscious knights, with the commander of the forces tied down to a rope.

"Hey there, everyone! You're late!" Mark said with a big grin on his face.

* * *

I regretted doing all of this. Not only that it put a strain on my body, there's also the fact that the diplomatic talks may fall through because not only the fact that I've defeated possibly everyone who is defending Longfort and maybe the reason for starting a war between Regna Ferox and Ylisse. God, I wish that doesn't happen… And now I can see myself the instigator who started the war. Great, *sigh* just great.

I removed the ropes that I've used on Raimi, then help her stand back up.

"Hey, you said you want us to prove that Prince Chrom is really who he is, so I just defeated you." I then raised my hands in the air. "I wish that there's nothing bad that can happen to all of this." I sighed.

Raimi giggled. "It's okay, you've already proven that the prince right there is actually Prince Chrom, so no hard feelings." Raimi then lightly punched me on the shoulder. I just laughed about it. We then went to where Chrom and the others is.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand imposters." Raimi apologized. "But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have!" then she pointed her fingers towards me. "Especially him. He defeated all of us with only a wooden sword!" This caused Robin and the other to be shocked because not only I've defeated all of their soldiers, but I've only used my wooden sword. I wish that I'd bring my camera. The faces that they make are hilarious.

"I-I see…" Chrom said with hesitation.

"I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally." Raimi said.

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom replied. Raimi the bowed down, and then walked to where the Khans are.

"Amazing! Her whole demeanor changed." Robin said.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words." Frederick replied. "I should have known better to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…"

Chrom then looked to me. "How did you defeat them with only your wooden sword?" Chrom asked.

"Well, since you have your own ways of dealing with strong enemies, I have mine." I replied. "I call it the Berserk."

"The Berserk?" Robin questioned.

"It basically makes me intolerable to pain." I paused for effect. "The problem is that, it strains my body too much."

"What?! Then what are you feeling, right now?" Lissa asked.

"Really, really bad." Then I coughed up blood.

"Mark!" Robin screamed, he then caught before I fallen to the ground.

"Hey, thanks for that." I said with a weak voice.

"So that's why you were able to take down those Risen before, it's because you used Berserk." Robin said to me.

"Pretty much." I weakly laugh before coughing up more blood.

"Don't say something, idiot!" Lissa screamed to me, then she started healing me.

"Yeah, I know mom." I said to her before getting a slap to the face. I look to her and she started… crying?

"You idiot… why?" Lissa whispered to me.

"Because, I thought it's the most logical solution, other than the fact that you were all busy fighting for you lives back there." I said to her. "Oh, and sorry for breaking your promise."

"…I know." Lissa then made another pinky swear. "Promise me that you will never us Berserk unless absolutely necessary." She said to me while sobbing.

I sighed because there's no way that I'm going to break another promise again if I want so her cry again. "Pinky swear." She then stopped sobbing and then looked to Chrom.

"Right. So, can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer." Chrom then ordered Frederick to lift me on my horse which I named Ted. The reason for that is that because he looks like a Ted. Deal with it.

* * *

Before the march to Regna Ferox, we decided to camp for now on Longfort before marching to the capital which is good because of the fact that I need to rest and everyone want to get inside before they freeze to death out there.

However though, I am bored, again. It is due to the fact that I overestimated my abilities and decided to rampage, I am now stuck here, being guarded by Lissa. She's even not letting me to stand up. I just want to stand, lady. And maybe train a bit.

I sighed. I really don't have anything to do here. With everyone preparing to march again towards to Regna Ferox, I am now forced to lay down here. Need to do something though.

I tried to convince Lissa to let me go out for a bit, but it didn't work sadly. Hmm… Ah! I could continue on writing my books. Hehehe, this will be good. Good thing that I've told Lissa that I'm going to just write. Mwahahaha.

Anyway, back to what I'm saying, I've finally gotten outside, and my first impression of Longfort is really amazing. As a person who is living through the modern era, I've never thought that the medieval age can hold so much beauty in it, except for the plague and crappy sewage system, I love everything that it has.

When I was walking around the courtyard, I can see that Frederick is training by himself. I decided to talk to him.

"Hey there, Frederick." I waved to him.

"Good day to you too, Mark." Frederick said then started swinging back to the training dummy. I continued to observe him and watched him train. There's an itchy feeling that I should help him train in the sword, but he uses a lance.

…Hmm, I then contemplated. After contemplating, I then grabbed a wooden sword near the dummy, then attacked him. He was surprised by this, but gets over it quickly then started to hit me back. We then continued to hit, block and parry until both of us were at a standstill. We didn't realize though is that many people are watching us, which we don't mind. I then changed my stance to a draw stance. Frederick doesn't know about this stance, even though he has seen it once.

I stepped back for a bit, to get some air in my lungs, leaned down, then rushed to him. He also rushed towards me. Then our sword collided. Both of our wooden sword broke down.

"Whew. That was some good workout, Frederick." I said to him while I offered my hand to him.

He smile then accept it the same. "Thank you for that, Mark." We then hear clapping. I looked as to where the clapping is, then I saw the entire Shepherd.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Robin said with awe.

"Mwa ha! That was good ol' fight right there!" Vaike said with a booming laugh.

"Indeed, that was some good swordsmanship, from the both of you." Chrom said while patting our backs.

"Mark…" I gulped then I see Lissa with an intense glare.

"Umm… Hi?" I said to Lissa.

"What do you mean, Hi?! You! Young man, will return to bed!" Lissa said to me while pinching my ear.

"Yes ma'am, so please stop pinching my—OUCH!"

Then the rest of the Shepherd's laugh as one.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sxeron10 here. And I should probably explain my schedule towards the series.**

 **Every Saturday and Sunday, I'm going to publish new content on that day ONLY.**

 **The reason for that is so I can focus on school, and i can only make new contents during Saturday and Sunday because of time constraints so... yeah.**

 **Anyways, meet you guys on Saturday and Sunday again.**

 **P.S: I hate school**


	5. Chapter 4: Two Blades

The journey to Regna Ferox was peaceful, that it was decided that we need to camp for a bit before heading out again. With me, still bandaged from last time and Lissa watching me, I decided to get up and looked around. The place that we are currently camped in is actually breathtaking. Obviously with me, living in a world where smoke covers everything, to what I'm seeing right now is that, this is beautiful.

When I've decided to look around, I can see everyone is busy with their own things. From the left, I can see Chrom and Frederick having a really intense training session which is really intense, mind you; because all I can see is a pissed off Chrom and a smirking Frederick. Oh gods, please be merciful to them.

Left to me, I can see the whole group, with Sumia taking care of her Pegasus while taking to Lissa, Virion talking with Sully and obviously trying to hold her anger, Miriel talking to herself about something, I don't want to find out what she's even talking about, Vaike and Stahl having a conversation and Kellam with… nowhere to be seen… oh wait… they're he is, he's sleeping on a tree.

I stretched my body around just to see if I'm okay now or not. Good, I'm all okay now. Then I can see Lissa running towards me with an intense speed, then she tripped onto a rock. Ouch.

I helped her get back and then she looked at me with the biggest of grin. This is not going to be good.

"Mark! Mark! You need to see this!" Lissa then pulled me off towards the river? Why are we going? Is there something there? True enough, I can see a… guitar near the lake. Wait, what's a guitar doing over here?

"Look at this! This is cool!" Lissa then lifted the guitar towards me then I reluctantly take it. I then checked its conditions. The strings are still attached and by the looks of it, the guitar is still in one piece. I wonder why is there a guitar here, of all places that it could've have landed, it was near to where we are. This is weird.

"Mark? Are you okay?" Lissa then asked breaking away my thoughts. "I'm okay." I said with a smile then looked back at the guitar. "Hmm… This seems to be an instrument of sorts." I half-lied. "You sure?" Lissa asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure because look," I then pointed towards its strings. "Look at this, this seems to make noise when being plucked." I then plucked the strings and sure enough, the guitar works.

"Wow! That's amazing, Mark! How did you know?" Lissa asked.

I chuckled. "It's pretty easy to guess, actually." Then we made back towards the camp. Lissa then showed everyone the guitar, and to their surprise, decided to play around it.

"Hmm... the instrument plucks out vibrations around its surrounding to make a sound… interesting…" Miriel said then takes out a book and decided to write something.

"Oh my! This could help me get more fine ladies in the future!" Virion exclaimed while the girls just rolled their eyes.

"If this could help me get closer to Chrom…" Sumia mumbled.

"Ha! If this could help ol' Teach with some of my burping skills, then I shall have this instrument!" Vaike said before letting out a huge belch. Everyone just groaned.

"Alright guys, calm down." Chrom said while trying to calm everyone. "We still need to go to Regna Ferox to talk to the Khan."

Chrom then said with a booming voice, "Let's set out now! Shepherds! Move out!"

Me and everyone saluted and said, "Sir!" After that, we've packed our gears and items, with the guitar now on my back, and then set out towards Regna Ferox.

But the question still lingers towards the guitar though. Why is it here? How is it here? Where it came from? Is there any items like this scattered around the world? Questions, questions but no answer to all of them. *sigh* this is going to be a really long journey.

* * *

Regna Ferox is… a really interesting city. The streets filled with garbage, mercenaries with really mean looking eyes and weaponry, bars and taverns are everywhere and with the tension between the Ylisseans and Feroxians, they are looking at us, with a really mean glare.

I mean seriously, how can the Shepherds not notice all of this glare that is being currently launched at us, it like that we are enclosed in the tiger's den.

I sighed while still being troubled by the glares, just then, I can see a pretty nice looking tent, with red plastered all over it and with a sign that says, "Anna's Secret Emporium". You know, that isn't much of a secret store, because it is right there in the middle, and with blazing glory, covered in red.

I then looked towards Chrom and said, "Hey, Chrom."

"Yeah? What is it?" Chrom asked.

"Can I have a little break?" I said while having puppy eyes. I learned that from Lissa, and it's rubbing on me.

Chrom sighed and asked, "Where are you going?"

I instantly perked up, knowing that Chrom accepted it. I then walked a few meters before turning around and said to him, "I'm going to buy groceries."

"…What are groceries?" I hear him say before leaving the group.

* * *

I entered the tent. I expected that the place is going to be a mess since you know, because what I expect of tents is that they're small, has many items on them, and having no time to fix them all, but all I can see is a perfectly designed store, with its items having price tags on them (seriously? Price tags?), and Anna fixing her table up.

Anna then looks up while fixing her table, she then proceeded to hit her head on the table. Ouch.

I sighed and went towards Anna is. After helping herself stand up, she then looks to me and proudly said with a big smile on her face, "Welcome to Anna's Secret Emporium!"

"…You know, it isn't a secret anymore if it's in the middle of the town for everyone to see…" I deadpanned.

"But I can't make money if I don't place it in the middle of the town!" Anna pouted. Critical hit, losing consciousness due to Cuteness.

I sighed to hide my blush, "Then the store's title loses its meaning anymore."

"Hmm… I guess you're right." Anna sighed. "I wonder what name would be good then…"

I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Can you take a look at this?" I then placed the guitar on the table for her to see.

"What is this?" Anna asked.

"It's a guitar, a music instrument if you will." I explained. Then I looked towards Anna. Oh wow, I can see gold glittering in her eyes.

"Hmm… How much is this?" Anna questioned.

"I'll give it to you for 1500 gold." I said.

"Make it lower, maybe… 1000 gold." Anna said.

"1500 gold."

"1250 gold."

"…You know, this instrument makes for a great music." I showed her the music notes that I've written. "It's make for a good camping, plus it can help you sleep. Also, the music notes comes with a price."

Anna thought about this for a moment, then looked towards me and said, "1500 gold." I immediately said, "1750 gold with the music note."

I smirked at that while Anna frowned. Finally beaten her at bartering. Anna then looked towards me and said, "1250 gold with the music note." She said with a smiled.

I raised my eyebrow on that. "Why would I want that?" Anna then pointed towards her back and said, "You can take one of the items there."

This is why I love talking to Anna. She's fun to be around, she's really smart (all of them.), and most of all, she's really cute… I just think about that.

Anna noticed my blush, and was now looking at me. Gods, that look on her face is cute, too cute.

I coughed to hide my blush then looked towards the items and said, "Fine then, it's a deal." I raised my hands towards her and accepted it also. "Deal." Anna said.

Anna then goes to the back of her tent to get the money while I was busy scanning for a really good item. She has a lot of items here, swords, armor, tomes and all kinds of stuff. While I was whistling on how big the prices are, I noticed towards the corner of my left eye, a really weird item that oddly resembles a gun, more specifically, a Desert Eagle.

I then walked towards the gun, then inspected it. It's still on working condition, added to the fact that it has a laser sight on it, with a silencer and an extended magazine with it being fully loaded.

I spun around to see Anna finished bringing the money towards me and said to her, "I want this."

Anna looked thoughtful for a minute and then said, "Fine." She said with a shrug. "I honestly don't know how to use it, other than the fact that it looks cool." Wait, she doesn't know how to use the gun? Is that the reason why she can't use it? I then looked towards the safety lock. Ah, it's on safety. I then looked towards her, it seems that she knew how to use this except that she doesn't know how to set the safety off. Good.

I then walked towards to where she had placed the money, spun around, then said. "I'll take this now, pleasure to doing business to you, Anna." I said while leaving.

"Yeah! It's a good pleasure doing business to you too!" She waved towards me.

Well, it's time to meet Chrom and the others.

* * *

I rushed towards the castle as I was holding the bag that has the money on it and the gun. The reason for why I was running? I was late to the meeting. I was already being called into the castle as soon I leave the tent that me and Anna was I. I've already meet with the other Shepherds and then Sumia came towards me and said. "You're late, y-you're being called there." Sumia then pointed towards the castle.

And now we return with me running towards the castle like an idiot with me holding the gold and the gun that I have. As soon as I've reached the gates, I noticed that I was indeed late, because I can see Flavia there, having a conversation with Chrom and the others.

"—apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom." Flavia said then looked towards me with a questioning gaze.

"Who is that, Prince Chrom?" Flavia asked, then Chrom looked towards me.

"Ah him? He's one of the Shepherds." Chrom said while pointing towards me. After Chrom have said that, I slightly bowed down and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Khan of the East, my name's Mark."

Flavia looked at me with suspicion and suddenly having a grin said to me, "It seems that you already knew me, Mark."

"Why, of course I already know you, I hear things, you know?" I said innocently.

Flavia laughs, "You know, you're one interesting person!"

Chrom coughed to get out attention, Flavia then looks towards Chrom.

"I apologize for that, Prince Chrom. It seems that you gather some interesting individuals." Flavia said.

"No need to apologize, he's just really weird like that." Chrom said while scrathing his head.

"Hey! I'm not that weird! I'm just a completely normal person." I huffed.

"Yeah sure, defeating everyone with just a wooden sword is a normal person…" I hear Lissa mumbled.

"Anyways," Chrom then looked towards Flavia "Thank you for letting us into Regna Ferox, but I'm sure that we can put that misunderstanding behind us."

"Is it true bandits posting as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, those Plegian dogs!" Flavia said with anger on her face. "We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains."

"Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours." Flavia finished.

"Damn them!" Chrom shouted which then noticed by Flavia, "I… Forgive me, Your Grace. That was… indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." Flavia said while giggling.

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…" Chrom deadpanned.

"… Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already." Flavia then looked towards me, "Any you too, brat."

I was ticked off by that, then I retorted by saying, "Whatever, old lady."

Chrom and the other were, unsurprisingly, surprised by what I've said to Flavia, Flavia just laughed about it.

Flavia then focused her attention to Chrom to get down to business. "I know why you came here, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa asked in surprise.

"I lack the authority." Flavia said.

"Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the Khan?" Chrom asked.

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans." Flavia said. "In Ferox, the khans of the east and west holds a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means that they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances." Flavia explained. "The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…"

"We are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom concluded.

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions." Flavia said.

"What does that have to do with us?" Chrom asked.

"The captain of my border guard informs me you Shepherds are quite capable." Flavia then pointed towards me. "Especially that brat, since he took out most of our guards that was stationed there." Flavia then let out a big grin on her face. "Didn't know that you would get the attention of my soldiers that was stationed there, especially Raimi, she blushed while talking about you! How about that!"

I also blushed when Flavia finished what her saying. I always do have the worst luck when including women huh.

Flavia then looked towards Chrom, "Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament?" Flavia asked. "If you win and I become the ruling Khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions." Chrom said.

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason." Flavia explained.

"Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders." Flavia concluded. "Although the outsiders have never included foreign loyalty… That I know of! Ha!"

"Regardless, it is your choice to make." Flavia said leaving Chrom to think.

"There is no choice, East Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up steel." Chrom said with dedication on his voice.

"I second that." I interjected.

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament!" Flavia then pointed outside. "Come. I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity." Chrom said.

"Well said again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!" Flavia and the rest of us followed her. I fall behind a bit to go to where Robin is. I then whispered to Robin, "Can we just go to where the West-Khan is and get their approval of the alliance?"

Robin just sighed at hearing my question, "Yeah, we can, but we instead decided to go to the East-Khan is because Chrom doesn't know at the time that there were two khans." Robin explained.

"…you know, if Chrom heard about what I've asked you, I'm pretty sure that he's going to be pissed." I said.

Robin chuckled at that, "Well, I'd like to see you getting beaten up by Chrom."

I just stared at him with the intense glare that I can.

This is going to be fun. *sigh*

* * *

We went to the Arena and my god, it's big, really big as the Colosseum in Rome. With crowds cheering from the place that they were sitting, I'm pretty sure that they're expecting an intense fight, because now they're chanting about the fights.

Flavia explained to us that the West-Khan or Basilio, would decide as to how the games are going to be played. There's a one-on-one mounted knight battle, one-on-one brawl, archery contest, magic contest and finally the one-on-one sword battle.

With Frederick on the knight battle, me on the brawl, Virion on the archery contest, Robin on the magic contest, and Chrom with the Champion of the West, which is obviously Lucina.

Frederick, Virion and Robin won their respective battles, while mine is taking a little bit longer.

"HA!" I dodged the punch that was targeted towards me.

The reason for why I was taking longer than usual is because my opponent is a… woman.

"Don't dodge every punch! Come at me!" the woman said. The woman in question is… really pissed off at me because I kept dodging her attacks. I have a weakness for women and girls.

"I am Amelia the Brawler! You should not keep dodging my attacks! Fight me with your fist!" The woman now known as Amelia declared while having her fist pointed towards the sky. She then pointed towards me and then continued to barraging me with punches and kicks.

I just sighed at this. How did we come to this conclusion? I should really find a way to defeat her while trying… ah, I get it.

When she tried to high-kick me, I grasped it which made her shocked. I then forced her into the ground then pulled a Laughing Pressure point on her neck. I let her go and now, she was laughing.

"Hahaha, what did you, Hahaha, do? Hahaha." Amelia asked while laughing. That's going to embarrass her.

"Well, I just did a Laughing Pressure point on you. So… you admit defeat?" I asked. Please accept it.

"Hahaha, I admit, Hahaha, defeat. Hahaha." Amelia said while trying to contain her laughter. I immediately left as the crowds was cheering my name.

I was then swarmed by the Shepherds as they want to know how I did the Laughing Pressure point. I calmed them down, then we went to our seats to watch Chrom and Lucina fight.

"On my left, the one who is going to challenge the Champion, is none other than the Exalts Prince, Prince Chrom." The announcer said. Then we can see Chrom getting out of the gate and into the middle of the arena.

"On my right, is the reigning Champion of the West-Khan, the mysterious warrior that defeated the previous champion, is none other than Marth." The announcer said. Then I can see 'Marth' or Lucina coming out of the gate and into the center.

I can see that Chrom is looking towards 'Marth' is. When they've unsheathed their own Falchions, Chrom was surprised and the rest of the Shepherds was surprised too, considering the fact that there's two Falchion on both of the wielders, I'm pretty sure that I'm also going to be surprised. Then the cutscene happened, with Chrom leaping towards Lucina (he leaped very high.) and Lucina blocked it. They keep swinging and blocking until I noticed that noticed that Lucina unsheathed her sword, and I was surpised as to what she's doing.

'That's the Battōjutsu!' I thought to myself, Lucina immediately rushed towards Chrom while aiming towards his arms. Chrom was surprised by this, Chrom then dodged down, then swung his sword towards Lucina. Chrom had successfully disarmed Lucina then when she was knocked down.

Everyone immediately cheered as that was a good battle, especially the Shepherds. I then run towards to where Chrom is, behind me is Lissa, Frederick and Robin.

"Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." Flavia said to Chrom.

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan." Chrom said.

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" Flavia run towards the castle, then she stopped, spun around, look towards me, and then winked cutely. I suddenly gotten shivers from that. I can also feel Lissa' glare towards me. Why am I always unlucky?

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…" Basilio scorned, then I and the others turned around to see him.

"I'm sorry, have me met?" Chrom asked.

"I'm the West-Khan you rudely removed from power!" Basilio replied. "You're pretty handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd pick the stronger man."

"What do you know about him?" Chrom questioned.

"You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur." Basilio replied. "All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha!"

"Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

"He's so dark and mysterious…*siiigh*" Lissa mumbled to herself but not without Robin noticing it.

"Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan..." Robin then looked towards me, "And someone here's getting jealous about it." Robin pointed towards me then he smirked. The smug bastard.

That doesn't mean that it hides my blush. Lissa also blushed as well, then recomposed herself.

"Well, I mean, c'mon… He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" Chrom shouted. Overprotective brother much?

"Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding."

"Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home." Frederick interjected, "The Exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately."

"Right as always, Frederick." Then we were to leave but not with Basilio stopping us.

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." Basilio then whistled. Then we can see Lon'qu walking towards Basilio.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion." Basilio introduced. "Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind."

"To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

"Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong…" Lissa then walked towards Lon'qu, who in turn, was startled by Lissa's presence.

"Away, woman!" Lon'qu screamed.

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!" Lissa pouted.

"Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge." Basilio said. Or more like having a Gynophobia at best.

"Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the markings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to Ylissean cause." Basilio said.

"You're certain about this?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, yes. He's your man now." Basilio said while waving his hands around.

Chrom then looked to Lon'qu, "And Lon'qu? You have no objections?" Chrom asked.

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." Lon'qu grumbled.

Chrom stayed silent for a minute before saying, "All right, then. Welcome aboard."

We then prepared to go back to Ylisse and bring back the good news.

Oh I wish that was true because I know exactly what is going to happen when we return.


	6. Chapter 5: The Mad Scarecrow

So we're now traveling back to Ylisse and was generally in a good mood but… except for me. Since I know what's going to happen, I've been trying to improve my weapons and armor, and with the gun that' I've recently collected, this is going to be useful weapon to have. Obviously they've noticed this and decided to know more about why I'm in a bad mood. I didn't tell, of course, because they have their things to deal with and more specifically, and they didn't need to know as to why I am in a bad mood.

So I've pretty much been planning on strategies and finding out weakness on how I'm going to beat the crap of Plegia. While I was busy doing this on the wagon, and pretty much the only one inside, I see Robin getting inside the wagon.

"Mark, we need to talk." Robin said while looking down on my notes.

I immediately closed it down so that he cannot see what I've been writing on it for the few days (the note includes about the future and war strategies so I'm not going to let them see this.) then turned towards to Robin.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"What have you been doing this past few days?" Robin questioned.

I hesitated because I don't know if I should spoil everything to the future Grandmaster of the Shepherds or keep it a secret because sooner or later, everyone is going to know who I am.

I sighed. Pressure, stress and moving around has been taking a toll towards me. "Can you promise me that you're not going to tell about Chrom or the rest of the Shepherds about this conversation that we're going to have right now?"

Robin pondered for a minute, then turned towards and said, "Sure." Then I give my best serious face. It's hard though.

"I've been hearing rumors that the Mad King has invaded the lands of Themis and that he captured the daughter of the Duke. Guess who that is?" I said while Robin is thinking about it, then I see a lightbulb for a moment towards Robin.

"Maribelle has been kidnap-!" I immediately closed Robin mouth because he screamed when he realized that Maribelle has been kidnapped.

"Shhh… quiet! What did I say about staying silent?!" I hissed at my low voice. Then I continued.

"This might be speculation, but I'm thinking that they've kidnapped Maribelle because It can be used towards the Exalt." I stopped for a minute. "What do you think would happen if something bad happen towards the Mad King during the talks?" I asked to Robin.

"A war would happen between Ylisse and Plegia…" Robin concluded then looked towards me. I just nodded.

"Why is this happening?!" Robin said while scratching his head.

"We need to devise a plan if we're going to save Maribelle from the Mad King." I patted him on the shoulder. "So, calm down. I know that you're better than this." Robin then looked to me, then sighed in resignation.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that… I've lost my memories and I don't know if I'm going to recover them or not." Robin said to me. Why is this so difficult?

"Don't worry about that, we'll recover them surely." I said with confidence. Robin then composed himself and asked, "So, how are going to do this?"

There's the Robin that I love. "Well, we need to NOT tell this to Chrom and to the rest of the rest of the Shepherds because we still need to go to Ylisse and await for them to confirm my suspicions."

Robin nooded. "Then that's one problem down, the second problem though is going to be hard." I sighed.

"Yeah, that's why I've been thinking on how to defeat the crap out of the Plegia if something bad is going to happen during the talks." I said.

"Really? Can I see them?" I handed him down my notes.

"Wow, this is really… detailed." Robin said. Of course, why wouldn't it be so detailed if I'm going to know what's going to happen.

"Yeah, I'm paranoid about that." I said. Then I realized something. "Hey Robin, can you teach me about tactics?"

Robin was baffled about my question. "Why?" He asked.

"Because if I'm you're going to need help at beating the crap out of Plegia, then you're surely going to need some help. Besides, I've been stressed recently." I said.

"Stressed? Is this related to the bad moods that you've been having recently?" Robin asked.

"Well, that's one part, the other problems that I have though… is really complicated." I carefully said. Better not spoil everything.

"Oh, I see." Robin then raised his hands towards me. "I can teach you about tactics, under one condition though."

Why is Robin going to say next is really scary. "What is it?"

"Can you teach about your sword style?" Robin asked.

Oh? "Oh? Why is that?" I asked.

"Because recently, I've been busy practicing magic and developing new types of magic… and my swordsmanship has been rusty so there's that." Robin replied.

"But didn't Lissa first said to you when we first met is that you're really good with a sword?" I questioned.

"I was doing that on instinct, not on my skills." Robin replied.

"Hmm… fine then, but don't expect any easy training then." I reached my hands towards his and then we both shook hands.

* * *

We then arrived to the capital and then Chrom and Lissa has been called to the castle, while I and the rest of the Shepherds here near the castle's barracks. Robin and I was busy planning to what we're going to do when the talks fail, just then Chrom busted the door open was definitely pissed off when he heard about Maribelle being kidnapped.

"Shepherds, we're going to save Maribelle! So prepare to advance!" Chrom shouted to us. Then we and the rest of the Shepherds stopped what we were doing, preparing for a march, then we begin to go to where Maribelle and the Mad King are.

"Well then? Is everyone ready to go? It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border." Chrom asked towards me and Robin.

Just then, we can someone running towards Chrom, we turned to find Ricken, prepared to go and ready for battle.

"Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?! Ricken said.

"Ricken? How did you…" Chrom sighed. "Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

"But, Captain! You know my skills with magic! You know that I can handle myself!" Ricken whined.

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. Alright? We're off, then. Be good." Chrom and the others left, leaving me here with Ricken.

""Be good"? Gods, how old does he think I am?" Ricken then looked to me.

"What? Are you going to treat me like a kid too?" Ricken demanded.

I just stared at him for a moment before replying, "Why are so insistent on going with us anyway? Why? Is it because you're in love with Maribelle?"

Ricken blushed when I said that he's in love with Maribelle. Got to love to be dealing with kids.

"N-no! I-I'm just concerned f-for her b-being!" Ricken said while stuttering.

I just sighed. "You know, you're not really good at lying."

"S-shut up!" Ricken shouted.

"Well, how about this? I suggest that you are going to save Maribelle, while Chrom and the others handle on dealing with the Mad King and his entourage, ok?"

Ricken beamed at my suggestion. "R-really?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to stop you because you really want to prove yourself and added to the fact that you love Maribelle, so there's that." Ricken blushed again.

"O-ok… Then, I'm going to prove how good how good I can be!" I then patted his head.

"Yeah, you really working hard on it." I then scrambled his hair.

"Well then, kid, see you on the field." I then went to where Chrom and the other but then I heard Ricken said something. "Be safe!" He shouted. Kids are really innocent.

* * *

We are now walking towards the Mad King are, and I've got to say, this is really going to be a really interesting time, mostly for me. Then, I can see the Gangrel being really annoying and Aversa, with her really skimpy outfit. Never thought I'd say that.

"What's this, then? The Exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" Gangrel said obviously trying to annoy us. I should return the favor in reply.

"You should, it's not good for you skin, especially for the fact that you're a scarecrow." I teased him. Chrom, as well as Emmeryn was shocked by my banter. Having banter is really good, you know.

"What did you say?" Gangrel said with a growl. Well, that definitely pissed him.

"I said that you're a scarecrow, do you want me to repeat it again?" Robin then was laughing at the back of me, then he was joined by Lissa and Chrom was clearly trying to his laughter and Emmeryn was giggling. Gods that cute.

"You should silence you dog before I kill him due to his arrogance." Gangrel said. Before Chrom is going to stop me, I replied to him.

"Then I should stop talking right now, because that would be not good for the crows, isn't it?" I teased once again. Now, Aversa's pissed. Good then.

I then do a mock-bow before returning towards Robin. He then nudged me on the shoulders. "That was some good commentary right there."

"Thank you, that's was my plan." I replied.

Emmeryn then coughed to get the attention of the Mad King. "King Grangel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

Aversa chuckled. "The truth? I can give you the truth."

"Perhaps milady might first state her name?" Emmeryn asked.

"You may call me Aversa." Aversa replied.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" Emmeryn questioned.

Gangrel then stopped looking towards me then directed her attention to Emmeryn. "Who? Oh yes, the little blonde brat."

Then we can see Maribelle being dragged off towards us, she stumbled down was forcibly being raised up.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" Maribelle shouted towards her guard.

"Maribelle!" Lissa screamed to Maribelle.

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?" Maribelle asked then I heard Aversa chuckling, again.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more… She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home." Aversa answered.

"Oh really? Then you should really work on your lies then." I interjected

Gangrel growled at me and Aversa looked at me. "Why do you this that what I'm saying is a lie?"

I need to lie for this. "I went there. So, pretty much I know what happened."

Aversa was slightly shocked by this. Before she could reply, I immediately said to her. "I was disguised as a villager when I went there, so obviously you didn't know at the time because you were busy capturing Maribelle there." I replied while keeping a stoic face while pointing towards Maribelle.

"You went there?" Chrom silently asked.

"Not really, I just lied to make her confuse." I replied.

"Grr… Bah, blast it." Gangrel then order the soldier to kill Maribelle. "Kill the wretched blonde brat."

"No!" Lissa screamed while one of the soldiers is trying to attack Emmeryn.

I immediately drew the Desert Eagle on my waist, then fired toward the soldier. The soldier then stood for a second, before falling into the ground with a bullet hole into his head. Whew, I thought for a second I harmed Maribelle.

Aversa then run towards Maribelle, but not without being knocked out by Ricken's wind magic that was being thrown against her.

"Nngh! W-wind magic?" Aversa said in surprise.

"Come on, Maribelle!" Ricken then hold Maribelle's hand.

"Right!" Then they both run towards me.

"Mark!" Ricken shouted towards me. There I can see that they're being followed by two soldiers. I pointed my Desert Eagle towards the soldiers and shot them dead on.

They were surprised by this of course. "Don't worry about them, they're dead." I assured them both.

They calmed down, then Maribelle slapped Ricken in the face. Ouch, that's gonna hurt.

"Why did you do that irresponsible thing?" Maribelle asked.

"Because I thought that I could save you, and I did." Ricken proudly replied.

"Yeah, you've got to give respect to him. If he wasn't able to save you that time, then I'm pretty sure that you're going to be dead now." I added.

Maribelle just sighed, knowing that she's being defeated at the verbal battle. "Fine then." Then Maribelle looked to me. "Is it true that you were there during the village being burned down to the ground?" Maribelle asked.

"No, I just lied so that they can realize that I've seen through their lies." I said.

Maribelle giggled at my answer. That was a cute giggle. "What a cunning man you are."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a really good smooth talker." I then pointed towards where Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds are.

"They should be busy fighting down there, handling Plegia's Army." I said to them.

Then we can hear Gangrel's obnoxious voice throughout the battlefield. "Men! Capture the Exalt and kill the Shepherds!" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Also! Capture the one who made fun of me! He shall be beheaded and then be a symbol as to what happens when they try to defy me!" The Plegian soldiers shouted throughout the battlefield.

They're much noisier than the marching band that practice outside my house whenever there's a parade near my house.

Ricken then whistled. "Wow, you must pissed the Mad King off to get him to react like that."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I should work on more banters though…" I mumbled the last part.

"Banter? What's that?" Maribelle asked.

"Nothing." I replied. Then turned towards them while we're hiding behind some boulders.

"Ok, so here's the plan. Either I rush in and provide a distraction so that you can go to where the Shepherds are or we take a detour around the forest and maybe be ambushed by the soldiers that was placed there." I said to the both of them.

Maribelle and Ricken think about this for a moment before Maribelle broke the silence and said, "I think we should go with the latter."

Ricken also nodded to that suggestion. I then raised my hands in objection.

"I think it's better for one of us to provide distraction rather than to face the enemies that was placed on the forest." I said.

They were surprised of course. "What?! You, sir, are insane if one of us is going to provide distraction there." Maribelle screamed. I just stopped her screaming before letting them know of our current situation.

Ricken thought about my answer before replying, "You're going to distract all of them?" I just nodded.

"That's crazy talk! You're not going to survive there!" Maribelle screamed.

I just grinned. "Who said I can't defeat them all." Then I get out of the boulder and screamed, "GERONIMO!"

* * *

Robin is not happy, adding to the fact as to where Mark is, again, he decided to focus towards the enemies that was running towards the Shepherds. But, he was also glad to Mark, because not only he helped him prepare some plans, he also agreed to help him to his swordsmanship, per to the agreement that was agreed between the both of them.

The only thing that weirded out the tactician is the fact that Mark has an unusual weapon than can kill an enemy in an instant. Where did he get that? Is there any way that we can have that for all the Shepherds? Robin thought to himself.

Then after that, Mark is just… gone, no seriously, I mean, gone. Maybe he run towards Maribelle and decided to save them? Nah, that's crazy talk, there's a lot of enemies that was stationed between them and Maribelle.

He decided to ponder about this later after defeating the soldiers that was in front of them. Robin then noticed the enemies… retreating? No wait, it looks like they're focusing on someone, but who is it?

Robin then ordered the Shepherds charge forward at the sudden movement of the enemies that they were trying to kill. Robin then noticed some movements that was happening on the left of his. He reading his magic to the unfortunate victim that was trying to attack him. Fortunately, it was just Ricken and Maribelle looking… really tired. It looks like that they've run from all the way of the mountain towards to them. Weird, why are they so tired?

"Robin? Is that you?" Maribelle asked.

"Yes, it is me." Robin replied. Maribelle then looks like she was about to cry, why is that?

"You have to help Mark! He's currently engaging the whole army!" Ricken shouted.

What?! Is that reason why Mark is not here and decided to split off?! Robin then rushed towards Mark and was surprised as to what they're currently seeing.

They can see Mark standing there, enemies lying down either dead or unconscious and he was looking up towards the sky… while having damages from all over his body. They can see that Mark was impaled by a spear near his stomach, his left arm being burnt, having a sword impaled on his shoulders, an arrow being stuck on his right knee and his head dripping blood that was covering his face.

Mark noticed the surprised looks of Robin and the rest of the Shepherds. He just sprouts a big, stupid smile on his face and said weakly, "Hey, you guys are late. Why… are… you… guys… always… late…" Then Mark just laid back towards the ground.

"MARK!" Robin screamed and was now running towards Mark who is now being followed by Lissa and others.


End file.
